The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for separating solids, such as solid particles (e.g. seeds) from a liquid containing same.
In the processing of slurries, it is often desired to separate the solid particles or material from the liquid. In the processing of seeds f or example, the seeds may be washed and then the water must be removed. The present invention is directed to novel arrangement for separating the solids from the liquid, particularly in a continuous process in a highly efficient manner and with high throughput.